Seremos felices
by Kuria Aki
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione están en el 6 año de Hogwarts ¿Podrán llegar vivos a fin de año? Capitulo II UP!
1. Capitulo I

**Notas de la autora:**  
  
Este fic no toma en cuenta a OotP (aún no lo leo) así que puede que algunas cosas varíen en forma de que la historia vaya tomando sentido. Espero que no se haga muy aburrido el comienzo ni que los personajes cambien mucho su forma de ser. Harry Potter y Co. pertenecen a Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Seremos Felices**

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Capítulo I_  
  
  
  
  
  
Era un día 1° de Septiembre. Todos los jóvenes magos se encontraban en el anden 9 ¾ y , entre ellos, se encontraba Harry Potter _'el niño que vivió'_.Pero no se encontraba solo, sino que estaba con sus dos mejores amigos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, quienes habían cursado con él los años anteriores y, además, vivido grandes aventuras y peligros para ellos.   
  
  
  
Este sería su sexto curso en Hogwarts y, por ende, su última oportunidad para que Cho Chang, una chica un año mayor de Ravenclaw, supiera de sus sentimientos. Confiaba que podría hacerlo en el transcurso del año, en algunos de los tantos bailes que el colegio organizaba para celebrar las festividades pero, aún así, dudaba algunos segundos sobre lo que sentía hacia ella.   
  
  
  
El tren hizo sonar su familiar pitido y comenzó a moverse. El trío de amigos se apresuró y entro antes de que aumentara de velocidad. Buscaron por los vagones uno que estuviera vacío y entraron en él para charlar de cosas sin importancia. Desde hacía 2 años sus amigos eran prefectos y, de vez en cuando, debían dejar el lugar para ponerse de acuerdo con los demás encargados. A principios se sentía desplazado pero ya se había acostumbrado, sin embargo, ellos se preocupaban de no dejarlo solo e iban en forma alternada, agradeciendo ese gesto.   
  
  
  
-Ron, te toca – dijo una voz femenina  
  
  
  
-Ya sé, ya sé – el aludido se paró con desgano y salió por la puerta del compartimiento  
  
  
  
-Parece que ser prefecto es muy pesado – Harry pensó en voz alta  
  
  
  
-Y lo es, hay veces que llega a aburrir, enserio Harry, no te pierdes de nada  
  
  
  
-Pero tienes más libertades que muchos  
  
  
  
-Y con eso, más responsabilidades… tener a cargo a los 1° todos los años, caminar por los pasillos a media noche, quitar y dar puntos e informar por ellos, organizar bailes y fiestas… - Hermione comenzó a enumerar todo lo que tenía que hacer como prefecta y Harry dejó de desear el puesto de sus amigos y soltó una carcajada.  
  
  
  
-¿De qué te ries? – preguntó interrumpiendo su discurso  
  
  
  
-De nada… ¿tantas cosas deben hacer? – preguntó tratando de desviar la atención de su amiga.  
  
  
  
-Sí, y en poco tiempo. El año se nos hace muy corto y muy pesado, ya no puedo estudiar como es debido – Hermione era una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts, a cada pregunta de cualquier profesor, se ve su mano alzada para responderla, ganando mas que perdiendo puntos, por el profesor Snape que todos odiaban, para su casa.  
  
  
  
-Eso no es problema para ti, Hermione. Ya te sabes los libros de memoria – Se burló Harry  
  
  
  
-No es cierto. Aún así no creo que este año me vaya muy bien – dio un suspiro – y bien Harry ¿Qué cuentas?  
  
  
  
-¿Yo?... Nada. Como siempre mis vacaciones son estropeadas por las personas que tengo como tíos  
  
  
  
-¿Te siguen tratando mal? – preguntó sorprendida lo que sorprendió, valga la redundancia, a Harry  
  
  
  
-¡Claro que sí! – aclaró – A ellos no les puede hacer más feliz eso y darían cualquier cosa por seguir haciéndolo o sacarme de su casa.  
  
  
  
-Vaya… pensé que estando más grande sería diferente, más que mal, pronto serás mayor de edad – opinó la muchacha  
  
  
  
-No creas, eso a ellos no les importa. Eso sí, cuando sea mayor me iré de esa casa lo antes posible…  
  
  
  
  
La puerta del vagón se abrió de golpe y se asomó quién Harry más odiaba. Draco Malfoy. El era un Slytherin y una persona muy molestosa, especialmente con el trío de Gryffindor, a quienes su odio era recíproco. Con él estaban Crable y Goyle, los cuales eran como sus 'guardaespaldas'  
  
  
  
  
-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, el cara rajada y la sangre-sucia – escupió  
  
  
  
-Vete Malfoy y deja de molestar – respondió Hermione sin tomar en cuenta el apodo que le puso - ¿o quieres que te quite puntos?  
  
  
  
-¿Tu quitarme puntos a mi? - mientras hablaba se acercaba a la chica con aires superiores – Yo podría quitártelos a ti – le susurró ya en el oído  
  
  
  
-Aléjate de ella, Malfoy – objetó Harry mientras se ponía entre ambos  
  
  
  
-¿Con que derecho me dices eso, Potter? Puedo sacarte 5 puntos por molestar a un prefecto  
  
  
  
-Y yo 10, por molestarnos, así que márchate – dijo seriamente la prefecta  
  
  
  
-A la próxima no te librarás tan fácil de mi, Granger – dijo amenazadoramente – te veo en la reunión, a menos que me tengas miedo – cerró con un portazo el compartimiento  
  
  
  
-¿Estas bien, Herm? – preguntó preocupado el joven que estaba con ella  
  
  
  
-Si lo estoy, este año se ha puesto muy cargante, ya no lo soporto – declaró  
  
  
  
-Lo sé. ¿te fijaste que te pescó a ti en vez de a mi?  
  
  
  
-Si – respondió levemente  
  
  
  
-Debes tener cuidado, ya me imagino si te encuentra sola en esas revisiones nocturnas, es capaz de cualquier cosa  
  
  
  
  
La puerta se abrió rápidamente y entro un muchacho con cabellera rojiza muy apresurado  
  
  
  
  
-¿Te hizo algo ese estúpido, Herm?  
  
  
  
-No te preocupes, Ron ¿Cómo supiste que me había atacado a mí? - cuestionó.  
  
  
  
-El imbécil paso por todo el pasillo comentando sobre ti, algo de que le tenías miedo – se quedó un rato en silencio – además me contaron que fue muy pesado contigo en la junta anterior.  
  
  
  
-Algo se trae entre manos ese idiota, no le hagas caso por nada en el mundo. Nosotros trataremos de averiguar que quiere – dijo Harry muy seriamente.  
  
  
  
-No se preocupen, se cuidarme sola. Además, no creo que haga nada raro.  
  
  
  
-Viniendo de él, creo que haría de todo – murmuró el pelirrojo  
  
  
  
  
El viaje, luego de esa interrupción, fue placentero. Cuando comenzaron a llegar al colegio Hermione salió para ponerse su uniforme mientras el par de chicos hacía lo mismo en donde se encontraban. Al rato después la chica regresaba, ya cambiada, para continuar la conversación; más cuando la terminaron el tren comenzó a detenerse y los alumnos salían de sus vagones dispuestos a bajar.  
  
  
  
  
-Los de primero por aquí – se escuchó una voz familiar en la lejanía. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercaron a la fuente y vieron a Hagrid rodeado de niños.  
  
  
  
-Hola Hagrid – saludaron   
  
  
  
-Hola Harry, Ron y Hermione – respondió sin mirarlos pero, al fijar su vista en ellos su cara hizo una mueca de sorpresa – Wow! Han crecido bastante.  
  
  
  
-Claro, no creías que nos quedaríamos para siempre como llegamos en primero – respondió Ron  
  
  
  
-Y nos tenemos que ir antes que los carruajes se llenen –recordó Hermione – Adiós Hagrid  
  
  
  
-Cierto, cierto. Adiós entonces, y cuidense – dijo sonriente el gigante  
  
  
  
  
Los chicos imitaron a su amiga y la siguieron a un carro que estaba semi-vacio, ocupado solo por un chico, al que no conocían. El camino a Hogwarts fue silencioso. De cierta manera la presencia de alguien más les incomodaba de sobremanera y no se arriesgaron a conversar de cosas de relevancia, mas bien la conversación fue, posiblemente, la más superficial de sus vidas.  
  
  
  
  
Al entrar al castillo se sintieron como en casa, olvidando el viaje recientemente pasado. Fueron directamente al comedor, el cual los esperaba, como cada año, con un gran banquete de bienvenida.  
  
  
  
  
Se sentaron un poco alejados del resto y comenzaron comentar lo sucedido en el carruaje.  
  
  
  
  
Luego de intercambiar un par de mensajes se silenciaron para ver el comienzo de la selección de alumnos que ocurría cada año. El Sombrero Seleccionador era el que definía en que casa de Hogwarts debía estar cada niño, pero antes, cantaba una canción alusiva a ellas, hablando de sus calidades en particular.  
  
  
  
  
Esta vez Griffindor reunió la segunda mayoría de alumnos, superado solamente por Raveclaw. Cada uno de los jóvenes magos era recibido por Hermione, quien tuvo que acercarse a cada uno a medida que llegaba. Cuando terminó el sorteo ella volvió donde sus amigos, exhausta.  
  
  
  
  
-Bien Ron, es tu deber llevarlos a todos a la sala común – dijo en tono autoritario mientras se servía una papas asadas – ya me entregaron la contraseña  
  
  
  
-¿Y porqué tu no? No creo que recibirlos fuera tanto trabajo – contestó enojado el pelirrojo  
  
  
  
-Oh! ¿Quieres que te recuerde quién los llevó el año pasado? – ahora dejando las papas a un lado lo miraba fijamente -… a menos que quieras recoger mañana los horarios  
  
  
  
-Bien, yo los llevo a los dormitorios, pero tu te ocupas de las chicas  
  
  
  
-Eso está claro, iré detrás de ti junto con Harry – dijo esta vez mirando al aludido  
  
  
  
-Seguro – respondió este sin querer meterse en la discusión de sus amigos. Ya tenía experiencia con esas típicas peleas y sabía que entrometerse en ellas era un pleito seguro. Es más, podrían dejar de hablar durante meses y, por ningún motivo quería que sucediera eso.  
  
  
  
-Eh… Herms, el prefecto de Ravenclaw te llama – dijo Harry mirando como un hombre y una mujer, quien era prefecta de Hufflepuff, le hacían gestos desde la puerta del comedor.  
  
  
  
-Seguramnte es otra de sus 'juntas' – se quejó a medida que se levantaba – ya vuelvo  
  
  
  
  
Ambos jóvenes miraban como se alejaba y se dirigía con ellos al corredor. De pronto, vieron que Malfoy también iba al sector en el que se encontraba su amiga.  
  
  
  
  
-Malfoy… - susurró Harry  
  
  
  
-Su excusa es que también es prefecto – dijo Ron entre dientes – si le hace algo a Hermione, lo mato.  
  
  
  
-Lo matamos – corrigió el muchacho de lentes.  
  
  
  
-Exacto, primero le cortamos ese pelo engominado que tiene y le torcemos un brazo – empezó el penúltimo de los Weasley.  
  
  
  
-Luego le pegamos en la cara horrenda que tiene dejándola peor – continuó el primogénito de los Potter  
  
  
  
  
Ambos comenzaron a reirse descontroladamente imaginando a Draco Malfoy de manera humillante. Sin embargo no se fijaron en que los prefectos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff volvían a sus respectivamente a sus mesas y dejaban a Hermione junto con el rubio prefecto de Slytherin; hasta que una sonora bofetada sonó, dejando al comedor entero en silencio. Ella le había pegado a Malfoy.   
  
  
  
  
Él estaba con semblante tranquilo, sin hacer más le dijo algo a la Griffindor y fue a su mesa a continuar su banquete. Al verlo sentado Hermione se traslado a la mesa y sus amigos vieron que tenía la cara roja. Poco a poco volvió el ruido al ambiente y la normalidad de las cosas.  
  
  
  
  
-¿Qué pasó, Hermione? – Le preguntó Neville Longbottom. Harry y Ron también miraban interesados  
  
  
  
-Na… nada, Neville. Traten de olvidar todo ¿Está bien? – dijo mirando a todos los curiosos que habían llegado.  
  
  
  
-No creo que por nada le hayas pegado a Malfoy con tal fuerza – pensó en voz alta Harry  
  
  
  
-¿Qué importa lo que me hizo Malfoy, ehh? – dijo algo disgustada pero su sonrojo no disminuía.  
  
  
  
-¡¿Malfoy te hizo algo?! – Ron reaccionó con lo que había dicho Hermione - ¿Lo matamos, Harry?  
  
  
  
-Creo que con el golpe que le dio Hermione, tiene para rato – dijo esta vez Dean Thomas  
  
  
  
-¡Ya cortenla! – gritó la aludida. Por suerte para ella, nadie más que los que la rodeaban escucharon.  
  
  
  
  
Dumbledore dio por finalizada la comida y pidió a los prefectos que llevaran a cada alumno a la casa que le correspondía. Ron se levanto.  
  
  
  
  
-Gryffindor, siganme – gritó con fuerza  
  
  
  
  
Todos los alumnos comenzaron a seguirlo. Tras el iban Harry y Hermione y sus otros compañeros. Al llegar, Ron fue con los chicos a las habitaciones de ellos mientras que Hermione hacía lo mismo con las chicas.   
  
  
  
  
Terminaron, bajaron a la sala común y se sentaron en los sillones. Harry ya estaba ahí.  
  
  
  
  
-Hermione – dijo Harry seriamente - ¿Qué rayos te hizo Malfoy?  
  
  
  
-Nada, ya lo dije – respondió en voz baja  
  
  
  
-Eso es mentira – dijo, esta vez, Ron – No te irás de aquí hasta que nos digas – pensó sus próximas palabras – lo decimos muy enserio  
  
  
  
-Solo te tratamos de ayudar, Herms – habló el otro joven en un tono más suave, sabiendo que su amiga no tardaría en responder de manera agresiva – Esperaba que nos tendrías confianza con todo lo que hemos pasado los tres, en estos últimos años.  
  
  
  
-Bueno – suspiró – les diré. Al fin y al cabo no es la gran cosa – Hermione se arregló graciosamente el pelo hacía atrás y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Continuará..._   
  
  



	2. Capitulo II

**Notas de la autora:**  
  
Vamos con el segundo capítulo. Quizas se haga algo confuso pero todo se resolverá más adelante.  
Tal vez me demore con las siguientes partes ya que en esta época comienzan los examenes pero en cuanto tenga tiempo sigo con la historia. Harry Potter y Co. pertenecen a Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Seremos Felices**

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Capítulo II_  
  
  
  
  
  
Era un día muy hermoso. Las últimas temperaturas de verano animaban a todo aquel que las sintiera y el sol reinaba en el cielo. Una leve brisa corría meciendo los árboles que había en el exterior de Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Harry, junto con Ron, bajaba por una de las tantas escaleras del castillo al Gran Comedor para tomar desayuno. Luego de la conversa de la noche había caído a la cama, durmiendo al instante. En una de las mesas los esperaba Hermione impaciente.  
  
  
  
-Chicos aquí están sus horarios – gritó la chica entregándoles, a cada uno, un papel en el que se leía cada día de la semana y sus asignaturas correspondientes.  
  
  
  
-Vaya, tenemos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a primera hora – comentó Ron mientras veía a Hermione entregar más horarios a los Griffindors que se acercaban a la mesa.  
  
  
  
-¿Quién será nuestro profesor este año? – preguntó Harry  
  
  
  
-Según se rumorea – habló la chica acercándose – es una persona que ya tuvo el trabajo antes… aunque no estoy muy segura – dijo después pensativamente - generalmente los rumores son inciertos.  
  
  
  
-Si fuera verdad, me encantaría que fuera Lupin – comentó el pelirrojo  
  
  
  
-Ojalá, aunque lo veo muy difícil – habló Potter con un dejo de tristeza– después de lo que pasó en tercer año dudo que alguien crea que es de fiar.  
  
  
  
-Te equivocas Harry – habló Seamus Finnigan cuando Hermione le pasó su horario – creo que todos los de Gryffindor piensan que ha sido el mejor profesor de la materia.  
  
  
  
-De eso no hay duda.  
  
  
  
-Después de eso tenemos Encantamientos, Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – recitó Neville al llegar donde los demás.  
  
  
  
-No está tan mal para un Lunes ehh?? – Ron mostró una sonrisa – lo pasaremos afuera.  
  
  
  
-Esperemos que no nos den tantos deberes.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione al terminar de entregar todos los horarios, llamó a Harry y Ron para que fueran a buscar los libros que necesitarían para su primera clase. Después de bajar de la torre Gryffindor, el trío se dirigió a la sala de DCAO con gran entusiasmo por saber quién sería su nuevo profesor.  
  
  
  
Cuando llegaron se sentaron en un lugar al medio de la sala y esperaron que todos entraran para que la clase comenzara. Al pasar el último alumno el profesor fue visible para todos cuando entró detrás de él. Con un agrado incontenible, Harry observó como Lupin se dirigía al asiento del profesor.  
  
  
  
A los Gryffindor se les iluminó la cara y la clase fue una de las mejores de las que habían tenido en todos los años que habían estado en Hogwarts. Para todos fue una lástima que se acabara tan luego pero tenían otra clase luego de esta y no se debían demorar.  
  
  
  
Aún así Harry, Ron y Hermione no dejaron de saludar a Lupin cuando la clase terminó y luego corrieron a la sala de Encantamientos justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara. La noticia de que el profesor más querido por Harry había regresado les levantó el animo hasta las nubes.  
  
  
  
-Que buena sorpresa nos tenía Lupin esta ves – dijo una alegre Hermione a sus amigos cuando iban al Gran Comedor a almorzar.  
  
  
  
-Este curso será uno de los mejores ¿no lo creen? – habló Ron al sentarse y vio como ambos asentían vigorosamente.  
  
  
  
-En la noche iré a preguntarle como llegó a que lo volvieran a aceptar como profesor – comentó pensativamente Harry – además que le pediré noticias de Sirius.  
  
  
  
-Vamos contigo – dijo la joven prefecta - ¿Cierto Ron?  
  
  
  
-Claro  
  
  
  
-Muy bien, después de cenar – dijo el Griffindor mientras se disponía a almorzar.  
  
  
  
  
Terminaron de comer y se pararon para ir en busca de los materiales para Herbología. Fue cuando Harry vio a Cho Chang en la mesa de Ravenclaw y algo en su estomago comenzó a moverse a la vez que sentía un calor en su cara. Ella, al verlo, alzó su mano en un gesto de saludo que fue respondido por el Gryffindor. Era la primera vez que la veía en ese año… y lo saludaba. Ese era el mejor día de su vida. Pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
  
  
  
-¡Harry! – le gritó Ron  
  
  
  
-¿Qué… que pasa? – le preguntó a ambos mientras terminaba el contacto visual con Cho algo molesto.  
  
  
  
-Llegaremos tarde a clase – habló, esta vez, Hermione.  
  
  
  
-Oh… vamos  
  
  
  
  
Recogieron todo y fueron al invernadero donde los esperaba la profesora Sprout. El día pasó sin mayores contratiempos y pronto estaban cenando. Las clases habían sido aceptables y lo mejor de todo era que no les habían dejado ningún deber.  
  
  
  
  
Al terminar el trío fue al despacho de Lupin, en donde se encontraba revisando algunos papeles. Cuando lo vio les hizo entrar inmediatamente con una sonrisa en la cara, la que era imitada por los jóvenes.  
  
  
  
  
-Hola chicos – los saludó muy cortés – que bien se siente volver a verlos  
  
  
  
-Hola Lupin – saludaron los tres  
  
  
  
-¿Qué cuentan? Hacía algo de tiempo que no los veía – dijo el profesor algo nostálgico  
  
  
  
-Nada en especial – contestó Hermione - ¿y usted? ¿Cómo fue que volvió? – preguntó interesada  
  
  
  
-Dumbledore me llamó en el verano, parece que convenció a todos de que era inofensivo para los alumnos con la poción de Snape, ya que no he tenido ningún problema con el Ministerio, aún.  
  
  
  
-Eso es genial – dijo Harry con entusiasmo – al fin tendremos clases de DCAO que valgan la pena.  
  
  
  
-Me alegro que pienses eso, Harry. Pensé que en Hogwarts ya no me querían como profesor.  
  
  
  
-Que cosas dice – respondió Ron en nombre de todos – en Gryffindor lo aman – todos soltaron una carcajada.  
  
  
  
-Lupin – dijo un poco más serio el niño que vivió - ¿Tiene alguna noticia de Sirius?  
  
  
  
-Claro, y muy buenas – respondió el profesor – Él está bien y bien protegido… si no fuera porque Peter se escapó, estaría libre  
  
  
  
-¿O sea que aún no encuentran a Pettigrew? – preguntó Hermione un poco triste mirando al suelo. Se fijó en una mancha que se movía rápidamente tras una mesa pero le quitó importancia.  
  
  
  
-No y no tenemos idea en donde se puede encontrar – dijo apenado – pero no hay problema, pronto lo encontraremos y Sirius estará en libertad.  
  
  
  
-Ojalá… - murmuró Harry  
  
  
  
-Bien chicos, es mejor que se vayan si no quieren tener problemas con Filch  
  
  
  
-Tiene razón, chicos… luego nos pillan y nos metemos en lios – dijo Hermione  
  
  
  
-Está bien… - murmuró el par de jóvenes  
  
  
  
-Adiós Lupin – dijeron, una vez más, los tres  
  
  
  
-Adiós y no se metan en problemas – recordó el profesor  
  
  
  
  
Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala común fijándose de no chocar con Filch o con su gata, la Señora Norris y, mucho menos, con Peeves que siempre andaba revoloteando por el castillo. No hablaron nada durante el camino. Los tres estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron al retrato de la señora gorda, murmuraron la contraseña y entraron. Ron fue el primero en hablar.  
  
  
  
  
-Sirius aún está en problemas  
  
  
  
-Al menos está a salvo… – pensó Hermione al escucharlo  
  
  
  
-¿Dónde estará Pettigrew? – preguntó en voz baja Harry  
  
  
  
-Seguramente está con Tu-Sabes-Quien ideando un plan el muy desgraciado – dijo en tono molesto el hombre menor de los Weasley.  
  
  
  
-¿Tu que piensas, Herm? – preguntó Potter mirándola intrigado - ¿Hermione? – vió que no le hacía caso alguno.  
  
  
  
-¡Hermione! – le gritó Ron, haciendo que se asustara  
  
  
  
-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la chica reaccionando  
  
  
  
-Te pregunté que qué piensas sobre la ubicación de Pettigrew – repitió Harry  
  
  
  
-Ahh, pues creo…- se quedó un momento en silencio – que está donde Voldemort  
  
  
  
-¡Hermione! – gritó nuevamente el pelirrojo al escuchar el nombre del asesino de los padres de su amigo - … ten cuidado en lo que dices  
  
  
  
-Ups!, no me di cuenta – dijo ella sorprendida – lo siento.  
  
  
  
-¿Qué sucede Herms? – preguntó el chico con lentes – desde que llegamos estas muy distraída…  
  
  
  
-Pasa que está pensando en Malfoy – dijo Ron en tono de burla – o tal vez en Vicky ¿cierto?  
  
  
  
-No pasa nada, Harry – dijo Hermione mirándolo -… y Ron – le habló esta vez al pelirrojo – no me recuerdes a Malfoy, además, no llames Vicky a Victor ¿bueno? No puedo creer que sigas con lo mismo aún.  
  
  
  
-¡Y todavía lo defiendes!, de seguro que fuiste con él a Bulgaria ¿no?  
  
  
  
-¡Si fui o si no fui es un asunto que no te interesa! – la sala común no estaba totalmente vacía y los que estaban ahí miraban desconcertados como la pareja se gritaba.  
  
  
  
-Chicos… - Harry habló sabiendo que le dirían  
  
  
  
-¡No te metas!  
  
  
  
-¡No puedo creer como te atreviste a ir con él! – gritó Ron furioso  
  
  
  
-¡Como si tuviera que pedirte permiso, Weasley! – gritó de igual forma Hermione  
  
  
  
-¡Deberías, al menos, avisarnos que estás con Vicky para no interrumpir con nuestras cartas en verano!  
  
  
  
-… Ron, no estuve con Victor ¿estas feliz? – Harry se sorprendió cuando Hermione terminó la discusión – estoy aburrida de pelear siempre…  
  
  
  
-¿Ves Harry?, algo le pasa – Ron estaba también sorprendido – de seguro Vicky la hizo cambiar.  
  
  
  
-No me pasa nada – dijo la Gryffindor conteniendo su ira – y te vuelvo a repetir, no estuve con él.  
  
  
  
-Está bien – dijo Ron aún molesto – te creo.  
  
  
  
-Es mejor que vayan a dormir – dijo la chica – yo iré a vigilar los pasillos  
  
  
  
-Muy bien – dijeron los chicos mientras iban a su dormitorio pero al verla salir se detuvieron.  
  
  
  
-Algo le pasa – dijo el chico con pecas – nunca había detenido una pelea  
  
  
  
-Tengo la impresión que hay algo que nos esconde  
  
  
  
-No creo, ha pasado el día con nosotros…  
  
  
  
-Quizás… vio algo que nosotros no  
  
  
  
-O quizás estamos haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua…  
  
  
  
  
Hermione salió de la sala común y empezó a caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts. No sabía porqué pero algo la inquietaba. En el despacho de Lupin había visto algo pero en esos momentos no le prestó atención ¿Porqué ahora lo hacía? Quizá había sido alguna araña o algún ser que tenía el profesor para su clase, o simplemente era un ratón común y corriente.  
  
  
  
  
Paró de repente.  
  
  
  
  
¡Un ratón! Tal vez era Scabbers… aunque sería muy estúpido que fuera al sitio de su enemigo y sabiendo que Lupin podía verlo en cualquier momento.  
  
  
  
  
Siguió caminando sin saber donde se dirigía. Sin darse cuenta chocó con una persona. En esos momentos quiso salir corriendo. El individuo, con quien había chocado, sonreía de forma maliciosa.  
  
  
  
  
-Hola Granger – habló  
  
  
  
-Apártate Malfoy – dijo Hermione caminando por el lado de él para alejársele  
  
  
  
-Oh, ¿y me dejarás solo? – respondió mientras se acercaba a la chica  
  
  
  
-Déjame en paz – le dijo y caminó rápidamente  
  
  
  
-Vaya, no pensé que la prefecta de Gryffindor me tuviera _miedo_ – dijo con una mueca de satisfacción mientras se detenía  
  
  
  
-¿Miedo? – dijo la Gryffindor deteniéndose y mirando hacia atrás - ¿Yo a ti?, en tus sueños, Malfoy  
  
  
  
-Ahora que no tienes a tus guardaespaldas Potter y Weasley estás indefensa  
  
  
  
-Ellos no son mis guardaespaldas, son mis _amigos_, pero creo que no sabes que es eso – dijo la chica caminando nuevamente – teniendo a esos _gorilas_ que son Crabble y Goyle es difil que sepas el significado de la palabra.  
  
  
  
-Jajaja, amigos… en poco tiempo más no lo serán – dijo el prefecto de Slytherin  
  
  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
  
  
-Porque el _traidor_ está en Hogwarts, Granger – habló de manera misteriosa mientras doblaba por un pasillo, distinto al de Hermione – y vino por _él_.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione se detuvo mientras miraba como Draco Malfoy se alejaba por el pasillo en el cual estaba la biblioteca. ¿Qué quería decir con _el traidor está en Hogwarts_? ¿Él sabía sobre Peter Pettigrew y todo lo que había hecho? Y peor aún ¿Verdaderamente estaba en Hogwarts?.  
  
  
  
  
Todo eso la tenía confundida. Después de todo, no estaba tan errada en su pensamiento anterior. Pettigrew estaba en el castillo e… iba detrás de Harry. Miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca. Eran las 12:40 p.m… ¿estaría Dumbledore despierto?. De pronto vio a Malfoy regresar y sin poder evitarlo él se acercó a su oído  
  
  
  
  
-No me digas que _ahora_ si tienes miedo… No te atrevas a decirle a Dumbledore o serás su próximo objetivo  
  
  
  
  
Y sin más vueltas que darle, se fue corriendo.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Continuará..._   
  
  



End file.
